White Demons and Black Angels Demon POW
by Shaddow the Spirit
Summary: Danny finds himself murdering Dash. When he gets splitted up in two different Dannys, an angel and a younger version of Dan, everybody thinks that Demon Danny is the bad guy, but who's the real enemy? DannyXEmber Don't like don't read. No flames please.
1. And everything just changed!

Disclaimer. I don't own Danny Phantom, or any of the other characters in this chapter. I only own the plot.

Bewares of this chapter: a little of bad langue.

Prologue:

*...and everything just changed!*

*Danny's POW*

The sun sank slowly down behind the hills, coloring the whole sky red, pink and orange. The clouds were motionless, as there was no wind, insects sounded here and there, and a few stars were already seeable on the sky. A pretty beautiful sight after all.

If it were not for the radioactive-green-colored ectoblood around in the nearby grass. My own ectoblood to be specific.

But not only mine. And not only ectoblood.

I don't know how long I've been just standing here and looking. Since lunch I guess...

I stared down at the body at my feet. A young male, blond hair, pretty muscular and in some nice clothes. One of the popular kids, that's for sure. About 14 years old, Dashiel Baxter lay in the grass, looking like he slept.

If not the fact that he was dead. Terrible dead. Terrible, frightening, wicked dead.

Dash would never play football again. He would never try to make out with any girl, and never bully the weaker ones anymore. Ever. He was dead.

His chest were torn open, his arms and legs seemed to be terrible broken, most of his teeth lay around him in the grass and his left eye were nowhere to see.

I had a feeling as if I were going to puke. How could I do this? Me?

I'd maybe been able to understand it if it were Freakshow, but it was DASH! For god's sake, I was Danny Phantom, the self declared hero of Amity Park. I was the half human, half ghost boy hybrid who was always battling the other ghost, saving the day and protecting the weaker ones. Well... Until today I guess...

I looked down at myself. Dash had really fought back. I couldn't move my left hand, I had scratches all over my face from his nails and I was pretty sure of that my foot weren't meant to sit that way.

How could this happen? I didn't only kill an innocent teen (well kind of), I also exposed my secret to everyone in the school! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! Even my own parents! Oh... I was definitely going to puke.

Okay, I needed to think. What happened? Well... It was in the school, at lunch... And suddenly it all came back to me.

I'd just got my lunch, when Dash maked his way over to me, with a look on his face that told me, that he was about to bully me, hit me, call me stupid names, or that kind of stuff. You name it.

"Hey, Fen-toad, where's your little girlfriend?" He nearly shouted at me, mostly to get the others attention, and prove that he was strong enough to hurt an innocent and defenseless kid, by other words, me.

And it really annoyed me.

Look, if you had been fighting 5 ghosts, in 1 night, one of them 7 times in **2** HOURS, you'd be in a pretty bad mood too. Especially, when it was Youngblood, Box ghost, Spectra, Technus and Johnny 13 and his stupid shadow! Okay, that was actually 6 ghosts, but you get my point. You can't really blame me for being in such a bad mood, can you?

"Leave me alone Dash, I'm not in the mood," I snarled, wanting him to go away and bully someone else, "and Sam isn't my girlfriend, get it through!"

A half year ago, I would never be either bold or stupid enough to even think that! But things had changed AND I was in a really bad mood. Unfortunately for me, and later for himself, did Dash not get the point.

"Forget it Fen-toenail, I got a D in my math test, and you're the perfect one to take it out on!" He said, while lifting me up by the shirt.

Okay, this was the famous drop. At that point, I nearly didn't even notice that Lancer, Tucker, Sam and my parents came through the door, nor the shocked sounds and screams when I morphed into my ghostly half, the only things I really noticed, was the scared and shocked look on my parents faces, as well as Dash's when I lifted him up from the floor and flew intangible through the roof, and the feeling of hatred that burned through my wines. I wanted him dead. Literally, this time.

And now he was.

I don't really know what came over me back then. Suddenly I just needed to take my problems as well as desperation out on someone. Dash was just unfortunate enough to be at the wrong place the wrong time.

And the worst part? I didn't feel bad about this.

I literally couldn't make myself feel bad about this crap. Okay, that was the next drop.

I leaned as long away from the corpse as possible, to avoid puking on him. And well, then I puked. That didn't help me to feel better. Okay, I needed to get away. I could never show my face in Amity Park again, not after this! Where could I go? I suddenly felt the blood draining from my face as a terrible thought maked its way through my mind. Could I ever show my face anywhere, in the whole USA ever again? Now that everyone knew my secret, and soon that I killed an innocent teen, where would I be able to go?

Europe maybe? Asia? Australia? The South Pole? Maybe not even that!

Could it really be that I would never be able to show my face in this world ever again? Well, I could always go to Vlad, but we were archenemies, AND the fruit loop wanted to make out with my mom. Not a man I wanted to hide me from the world. Even when he was a fruit loop, Vlad would surely turn the situation to make it into his own good.

Nope, definitely not a place to go. But where should I go then?

Suddenly I felt that my cheeks began to get wet. Was I... Crying? I looked up.

Nope not crying, just a rainstorm. Okay screw that, it was a thunderstorm, and I'd never seen a thunderstorm, with so much... Well, thunder!

I looked up as the lights jumped from cloud to cloud in some awesome pink, blue and green colors. It was a pretty nice sight, nearly making me forgetting all the stupid crap I'd gotten myself into. Wait something was wrong here...

Green lights? Lights weren't green! What gives?

I wasn't able to wonder more about this nonsense before one of those weird green colored lights got down from the sky and freaking hit me right in the face! I felt a both weird and very, VERY painful feeling run through my whole body. And then, well, everything went black, but in two times at once. Something was definitely wrong...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ow, my HEAD! THAT fucking KILLS!

I snarled and looked up. What happened? Well, there was the weird green light, and then... The strange feeling of weirdness and pain and then... Well, nothing but blackness. I must've passed out. Where was I?

I looked around at the goddamned area.

Definitely not in my bedroom. I was still on the field. Where was the giant moron of a teen to Dash?

He wasn't here that's for sure.

What was going on? Neither dead morons NOR dead people walks around! Well, ghosts do, but not their bodies! Okay, he couldn't have been able to move away on his own, but where was he then? I looked around once again, and saw a body lying in the grass, a little away from me. Not Dash, unless his body suddenly grew a lot smaller, actually at my own body's size. And he got white hair. And... Was that angel wings? That wasn't Dash, definitely not!

I scratched my hair and stopped. That was definitely not my hair. My hair did NOT feel like freaking flames!

There was a little lake to my right. I walked over and stared down at my reflection. Now I knew something really bad was happening. I gulped.

And then I screamed as if someone had cut my nuts off.

Oh god.

Oh, fucking GOD!

I looked like...

No, it couldn't be...

It SHOULDN'T be!

But it was.

I looked like Dan.

Well, just in a younger version of him. Like he looked when he were 14 I guess. Not a good thing anyway!

I knew that I wasn't Dan! I was Danny. Danny Phantom, nothing more, nothing less! Not my jerky older self, who, by the way, had some AWESOME powers! He could've learned me a lot!

Well, if he wasn't evil of cause!

The angel-like body in the grass must've awaked, because suddenly I heard a voice I knew pretty well say: "What are you doing here you're supposed to be trapped in the thermos! How did you get away from Clockwork?"

Okay, now I was angry. I'd just wake up to look at my now twisted blue face, and then suddenly some idiot tells me to go back in a thermos. That's it!

I slowly turned around to tell the other guy to freaking fuck off, but not a sound passed my lips.

I just stared at him.

It was me.

Well, my ghostly half with my human eyes to be exact. And 2 fucking big wings. What was going on?

"Answer me! How did you get out of the thermos? Hey!" The guy was still shouting at me. Maybe I should answer him, just to make him shot up?

"Hey! Answer me Dan!"

Dan? DAN? Okay, that's definitely IT!

"Dan? I'm definitely not Dan you stupid..." I looked confused at his wings. "A... Angel?"

He looked at me as if I suddenly threw off my clothes and danced naked around in the moonshine. You know, scared, shocked, confused and with a little disgust at the same time.

Then he saw the wings of his. He looked at them, back at me and then the truth showed its ugly face to us.

I was the real Danny.

He was too.

We looked a little at each other and then we both screamed like hell.

Well, in my ears he screamed like a little girl, but that's just me.

* * *

**Here we are. Did you like it? I will not upload until I get at least 3 reviews! Say if you have any Ideas please! Oh, and if you want to follow Angel Danny instead, then read "White Demons and Black Angels (Angel POW)" I'll be uploading both.**


	2. Weakness and terrible dicoveries

**Disclaimer. I don't own Danny Phantom, or any of the other characters in this chapter. I only own the plot.**

**Bewares of this chapter: Bad langue and violence**

**And a BIG thanks to those who reviewed! I've answered them all right here!**

**Invader Johnny: Thank you! And yes, you're right. I'm happy you like it!**

**Windsurf: Thank you! I'm doing my best!**

**Anonymous: I'm already working on it! I said 3 reviews and then update, am I right? ;)**

Chapter 1:

*Weakness and terrible discoveries*

After a bit more screaming, we both settled a bit down. Okay, so this is what happened, I told myself, I killed the moron, got struck by a lightning, turned into some kind of young Dan, figured out that I've been split up in _two _different persons, and... My foot sat the wrong way?

I looked at my foot. It really sat the wrong way.

"I really don't think my foot is meant to sit that way..." I told Angel-me. "Or what do you think? The funny part is that it doesn't hurt..."

"Lucky you! My whole body hurts a lot. Especially my foot!" He looked slightly annoyed. I just smiled, because I soon figured out what happened.

"Hehe, I get the scratches and YOU get the pain! Awesome for me!"

He looked a little more annoyed. It's actually a lot more interesting to annoy yourself than I thought. I wondered if I could annoy him more than already...

Unfortunately, he didn't let me. The little angel, as I already had begun to call him in my head, answered me before I could begin to make any funny jokes about his wings.

"Yeah, funny. But YOU will be the one who needs to get his foot sitting correctly."

He got a point there... "But if you get the pain..." I smiled slightly as an idea came to my head. "Then what happens if I..." I quickly sat down and took a grab in my foot and quickly turned it so it sat correctly.

Okay... He did not get the pain.

"AAAUUUUCHH!" I wailed. "AUCH! FUCK IT HURTS!"

He looked at me with a little disgust. "I don't think that was very clever. You tried to make MY foot hurt didn't you?" He looked a little pissed. Okay I DID succeed in making him more annoyed. Point to me!

"And what if I did?" I said angrily. "It didn't work anyway!" SHIT, that hurt! Note to self; do NOT twist around foot for the fun of it! I looked up again, and realized that "the little angel" looked down at me, with this disgusted expression of his, which actually was beginning to annoy me like hell. Did he always have to look at me like that?

"What?" I snarled. He looked thoughtfully down at me a moment more, before he answered my question.

"You're not Dan..." He said.

"Um no, as I already told you!" I hissed. Why couldn't this fuck of an angel just leave me alone?

"And you don't look like my former body..." he continued slowly.

"Hey, not YOUR body!" I said feeling provoked. "It was mine too, remember?"

He ignored my little statement of fact, and said: "Then you must be... A demon!"

Okay, this dude really needed help.

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastic, "then I MUST be a demon. Of course! How did I NOT see that?" I was trying to say something more, but he quickly interrupted me. "Good, then we're agreeing. Now what?"

Hmm... He actually HAD some sense of humor... or kind of.

"Now we can call you an angel. If I'm a demon, then you're an angel. End of that." I said. To my irritation, he just nodded and actually seemed to like that nickname. Gosh, I already hated that dude! Ha, ha, I hate myself!

"I need to ask you a question," he suddenly said, calling me back to reality, "Are you good or evil?"

I just stared at him. What kind of question was that? 'Are you good or evil?' That little..! Of course I was... Well... Uh... What was I?"

"Um..." I said. Obviously not the best answer.

"I knew it! You got all the evil of my former body! Just listen at yourself! You talk like an evil, your laugh like an evil, you act like an evil, your humor is dark LIKE AN EVIL, holy mother, you even look like an evil!"

"Yeah, because looking evil is clearly a crime!" I said angrily. How dared he to judge me? Then the whole fucked up situation took a new step to hell.

"Then prepare yourself!" He declared, lifting up a fist, glowing in light blue energy, the same color as his eyes. Before I knew what happened, he swung the fist of his, smacking me down at the grass.

"What the...!" I said, too shocked to really react before the next fist hit my face. "I don't want to fig..." I managed to say before an ectoblast shot me further away from my attacker. Okay, if he wanted fight, he would surely get FIGHT! I quickly jumped to my feet, hand glowing in red ectoenergy, a pretty nice color if anyone asks, and shot the angel dude in the stomach. He oofed and fell backward, which gave me time to get ready for round two.

The fight continued for a long, long time. We both seemed to be weaker than we were as one person, clearly because of our little separation.

In the end, I tried to use my ghostly wail, hoping to shut him up. I'd totally forget that I didn't want to fight. All I could think of was to get rid if this idiotic little brat, who thought that he was oh, so fantastic!

My ghostly wail was gone.

All I managed to do was screaming like a bitch, losing my energy, and transform to what felt like my human self... Or some kind of. He stopped the attack and looked down at me, expression more disgusted than ever.

"Even in human form, you look evil," He said. I looked up at him from the ectoblood-covered grass I sat in, feeling like I was going to die. I felt weaker than ever. He continued. "I really thought that you would have figured out, that, because of our separation, we're no longer as strong as before. The ghostly wail has clearly become too much for us to use. You're not only a demon, you're an idiot too. I'm feeling ashamed to have once been the same person as you. And if I ever, let me repeat, EVER see you near Amity again, I will not hold myself back for ending your life. Understood?"

I just nodded. I had nothing to add, no funny comments or pissed of attitudes. I just felt so weak...

"Now, get out of my sight!" He snarled. The look at his face told me that he was holding himself back from blasting me to atoms. It made me feel like I was the good dude, and HE was the evil one. Despite my tiredness and pain, I actually succeeded to get on my feet and walk away, into the nearby wood, getting further away from Amity Park and my home. I felt miserable enough to make Spectra look like a baby forever! I lost to myself. I. Lost. To MYSELF! Tears tried to make their way down my cheeks, but I managed to hold them back. I never felt that miserable before. Not even when I met Spectra and Bernard for the first time, during the Casper High Spirit Week.

What was I going to do now? I couldn't go home. I couldn't go to the ghost zone, because I had no portal, I couldn't just walk around forever either... So where? I looked at my reflection at a lake in the wood and got a terrible shock. As if I hadn't got enough of those already!

My human self didn't look like a human.

The skin had turned nearly white, my ears pointy. My eyes were blood red and my hair had lost its luster. But the worst part was my teeth. They looked longer and sharper than in my new ghost form, sharper than Dan's actually. My face was covered in bruises and my hair was messy, during to the fight.

My misery increased.

I was no longer a human.

I was a vampire.

Or my human half was. My ghost half was, well, a ghost.

The tears finally begun to trickle down my cheeks. I needed company. And there was actually only one person in the whole world I felt I could talk to right now, Evil or not.

With a lot of painful effort, I accomplished to morph into my ghost self and fly off. The flight took a heck of time, mostly during to my weakened state. I really felt like just giving up and lying down to die. But something inside of me maked me continue.

I was lucky that I didn't meet any ghosts on the way. If anybody had shown up, I would've been a piece of cake to kill. Heck even the BOX GHOST would've been able to turn of the miserable spark of life of mine at that terrible time.

It felt like centuries passed, before I finally got to my destination. I lifted my hand to knock on the door.

And then I stopped.

What was I doing? I surely shouldn't be seeking help HERE of all places, at HIM!

I slowly turned around to fly off again, but paralyzed at the sound of the door opening behind me. I gulped and turned around again.

He just stood in the opening of the door and looked at me. Arrogant, strong and curios at the same time.

My archenemy. Vlad.

I tried to back up but failed. The last thing I remember was Vlad's surprised outburst, the well known feeling of the transformation and the not so well known feeling of Vlad's arms catching me when I fell move less into him.


	3. Enemy? Or friend?

**Disclaimer. I don't own Danny Phantom, or any of the other characters in this chapter. I only own the plot.**

**Bewares of this chapter: swearing, me being boring,**

**Sorry, sorry, SORRY for the late update. I'm so sorry. Please shoot me for my crime.**

**A little Vlad x Danny, BUT as father/son, NOT slash! Not in this fic! (I'll maybe make a VladxDanny slash, but not this fic)**

**Two reviews. Only two. But you know what? I'll forgive you.**

**Invader Johnny: Wow, people really don't like Angel Danny eh? Actually everything he'll do from now on will be in the name of goodness (or so he thinks!) And you're right. Demon Danny is a little closer to the earth...**

**Danielle1995: Glad you like it^^**

**From now on, I will answer by message. So check your inbox!**

**Sorry, sorry, SORRY for the late update. I'm so sorry. Please shoot me for my crime.**

**Next time, three reviews, or I won't update! Dx!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

"Enemy or friend?"

"Uh..."

I tried to lift my head, but a hand carefully pushed me down in the bed again. Wait a second...

Bed? Where in the goddamned world was I?

I opened my eyes and waited some seconds for my eyes to begin to focus. And I got a little surprise.

Vlad was sitting right next to me.

"Vlad?" I asked, not really remembering what happened. "Where am I?" My memory was all blur. Vlad looked nervous down at me, which did nothing to calm me down. What happened? Was I hurt?

And then it all came back to me.

I put my head in my hands, feeling like I'd lost everything. And well, in some way I did! Vlad carefully put his hand on my shoulder.

"What about you tell me what happened to you, little badger?" He asked gently.

"It... I... I..." was all I could say at that moment, "I..."

Vlad continued looking at me, waiting for an answer that he could understand, without me fucking the words up. And then I just let it out, all at once.

"It was Dash who started! He just really pissed me off! And everyone knows who I am, and then there was that lighting, and that fucking angel, and I felt so weak, and then I wasn't a human..." I cried. Okay to be honest, I didn't really understand what I said either. Neither did Vlad it seemed.

"Please Daniel, take a deep breath and try again. What happened to you?" He cut me off, before I could continue. I did as he said and tried again. Vlad was my archenemy, but it didn't seem important right then. He was the only person in the world I could talk to.

"I... It started at lunch..." I said, "And Dash tried to hit me, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I turned into my ghost form and flied away with him. Everyone saw me! And I... I killed him Vlad, I really killed him." Vlad's eyes widened, he looked pretty shocked. Of course he did! I continued; "When he was dead I just couldn't get myself away from him. And then it began lighting, and I got struck. I don't know exactly what happened, but when I waked up, I was split in two different persons. I looked like you see me now and the other one looked like an angel... We fought, and he won..."

Vlad looked down at me with an expression on his face I really hadn't seen before. Was he... Feeling sorry for me?

"Is there anything else you forgot to tell me Daniel?" He asked. How did he know?

"I... He... He told me that he would kill me if he ever saw me near Amity again..."

Silence ruled the room for some seconds. Then I suddenly found myself nearly choked in Vlad's hug.

"Oh, little badger!" He said. "I'm so sorry for you!"

I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I began to cry down in his shoulder. I felt pathetic, but I needed it. Vlad may be an evil fruit loop, but he was only living being near. The fact that he simply existed right now, made me ignore the evil fruit loop part. My crying later turned into sobs, but he didn't let go of me. For once in a while I actually felt like someone cared for me, Plasmius or not! I closed my eyes.

* * *

I think I felt asleep. 'Cause I awaked in the same bed as before. Vlad must've put me back here I thought.

Okay, now what? Where could I go?

Home?

Bad idea. Unless of course I wanted to look the people of Amity in the eyes again, after I killed one of their goddamned teens, AND wanted to get killed by that fucked up angel!

The ghost zone?

Maybe. If I could find a door I could live behind. Or I could go to Clockwork. I could ask him if he could give me a chance to undo this, to make it all better...

Who was I kidding? Messing with time is a dangerous thing, and Clockwork would never allow me do so. Not even worth asking!

Stay with Vlad?

Where did that come from? There was NO WAY I was going to stay with that fruit loop! Maybe had he been nice to me and let me cry on his shoulder, but he was NOT my friend, and it was surely NOT an option to ask if I could live here! Geez, all that crap was making me going crazy!

I sighed and looked at the window. It seemed to be about 01.20 pm, of what I could see by the stars, the way they was in the sky told me...

Wait a second...

When did I learn to see the time of the day by looking at THE STARS?

Wow... getting split up might have caused me to weaken, but I seemly got new abilities too...

I shook my head. I didn't have time to wonder about that! I had to figure out what to do.

I looked at the window for a while. Maybe it would be for the best if I just walked away. Found a place to hide, where I wouldn't make other people suffer... That's what I decided.

I opened the window and jumped. 8th floor it seemed. I smiled. Flying had always seemed easy to me... And then I realized something.

I was still falling.

I frowned and tried to turn into my ghost form. It just didn't work. Damn! I thought, what do I do now? Well except for being smashed to pieces when I hits the ground... Wait, wait, wait...

"AHHH!" I screamed, as I realized my situation. Because if I couldn't fly... I closed my eyes, just waiting for the end.

I kept feeling the air around me, but I knew it wouldn't last forever. My time seemed to be up... When I smashed with the ground below me I at least wouldn't feel anymore...

But the smash never came.

I slowly opened my eyes and realized that Plasmius had caught me midair.

I really must've looked fucking funny. Plasmius holding my foot saving me from death and then me, looking like a scared rabbit in a trap.

Plasmius sighed. But he didn't say anything he just flew me back into my room. He was all silent, like Pariah had come and kicked him in the nuts, just walking around, looking for a place to scream. And then I realized that he thought I tried to kill myself. I quickly looked up at him, just before he left the room and said: "It wasn't a suicide. I just couldn't fly."

He turned around and looked at me for a little. And then I got choked in his hug once again.

"NEVER scare me like that, EVER again Daniel! I thought you gave up! FUCK you gave me a heart attack boy!" He continued mumbling into my shoulder, but I couldn't understand what he said. I began to think about what I should do again. And then I sighed.

"Vlad?" I asked carefully.

"Yes? What is it?" He answered me though sobs.

"Can I... Can I stay here for a while? Just... Just until I figure out what to do next... I hope it's not too much to ask for..."

Vlad leaned a little back to be able to look at me. And then he hugged me again. "of course you can Daniel, you can stay as long as you need to."

* * *

**Sorry for this crappy chapter. I'm an idiot I know please guys, REVIEW! *unhappy face***


	4. Back to the herocomplex

FINALLY FUCKING DONE WITH WRITER'S BLOCK! AAAAAW YYYEEEAAAH!

Back on track! Fuck yeah! I feel awesome!

Finally updating White Demons and Black Angels after what... A year? More? I'm not sure any longer. But I'm sorry.

I've found a new way of writing my stories, making notes about what's going to happen and stuff. Makes things much better.

I don't own Danny Phantom, though I own this plot story.

* * *

"Good morning Daniel."

"Hm."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Do you want some eggs?"

"Fine."

Vlad sighed and turned to make breakfast. I couldn't help but wonder why he bothered. He was a billionaire, why didn't he just tell other people to make it for him? Stupid...

Sitting in the kitchen, I was spending my time examining the table. I didn't feel like talking to Vlad. I didn't feel like doing anything at all. I was just sort of waiting for something to happen, to make this situation change. I guess my mind still hadn't accepted what happened. It was all just too much. Dash's death, being split in two, Vlad... God, I felt horrible. I didn't really care for Vlad. Sure, he seemed to care about me, but how was I supposed to trust a man that I hated?

Vlad just didn't seem to understand that I didn't intend on becoming his 'son' or 'friend'. Was he fucking stupid? Probably insane... Why was I here again?

Vlad walked back to me, handing me a plate with eggs in all possible ways. An omelet, scrambled eggs, soft and hardboiled, fried eggs... You name it.

"Is there anything you want to do, Daniel?"

"No."

Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

I lifted up some of the scrambled egg and put it in my mouth.

"BLAARGH!"

Vlad's face expression was actually looking pretty funny when I spat out the scrambled eggs.

"BVADR! What did you put in this?! It tastes horrible!"

Vlad looked sort of hurt, he was apparently proud of his cooking. I couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed of my rude behavior, but really... This wasn't edible!

Examining the eggs revealed... Nothing. The eggs was pretty normal looking.

"Is something wrong with the eggs?"

"I... Can't find anything wrong. But they just... They just tasted wrong somehow..." I was confused. What was wrong? Vlad suddenly looked a little shocked and scared.

"I'll be right back, wait here..." Vlad quickly left then returned with some red liquid in a glass. "Try this."

I looked confused at him and took the glass.

"Empty it."

I did as I was told, emptying the glass like it was soda. God I missed soda...

The liquid tasted surprisingly good, sort of sweet, sort of bitter.

"It tastes good. What is it?" I asked.

Vlad looked upon me with a shocked serious expression, making me worry about what it was.

"It's blood Daniel. From a cow."

Staring at him, I was mixed in a lot of different emotions. Fear, I had just drunk and enjoyed the taste of blood. Relief, there was something I could drink. Anger, how come he didn't warn or ask me for permission! Shock, I really WAS a vampire... thing. And sadness, for how was I supposed to look a human in the eyes again, knowing that my body needed their blood?

Sobbing I fell back in my chair, feeling even more horrible than before. Surprisingly, Vlad began soothing me.

"Easy Daniel, it's okay. It's a very common thing between ghosts. I actually have it as well."

Looking up, I expected an explanation. Vlad continued.

"As you've undoubtedly already noticed, my ghostform vaguely resembles a vampire. To you, it's seemingly the human part that is affected, but I don't think it'd be very uncommon, had our race been more numerous. You're not a 'true' vampire, you can go out in sunlight and all, but you'll notice some changes. You'll be granted excellent night vision, a lessened need for food, as well as stronger physical powers. You'll be stronger, faster and more agile, yet it depends on your already achieved skills. I've always been stronger than I looked, meaning I got my strength boosted quite a lot. You're pretty fast and agile, so I would say it'd be your speed that'd get boosted the most.

You don't necessarily have to drink human blood, though it'll satisfy you a lot more than animal blood. I've been told it tastes better as well, though I've never tried it. You'll find it hard to eat anything else, though dairy products like milk, cheese, butter and the like is pretty okay as well. Yeah, just call me a cheese head, you little brat! Chocolate should be okay as well."

I listened carefully to him, swallowing each word he said. Feeling relieved that I didn't have to hunt humans, it was my turn to hug the rather surprised Vlad. Funny how he kept on hugging me all the time yesterday, yet got so surprised now!

Vlad got me some more blood and some cheese, and we ate our breakfast in silence, each lost in our thoughts.

* * *

Hours later, I heard Vlad shout out in pain downstairs. Rushing down the stairs, I stopped and listened carefully to the sound of other voices.

"Where are the papers Plasmius? We know they're here. Either you hand us the keys and placement, or we'll make life pretty damn hard for you! Do we really need to do this the hard way..?"

Hearing Vlad groan in pain, I realized that whoever the strangers were, they were certainly hurting him.

"One last chance Plassy; Where are they?"

What was I supposed to do?! Vlad could usually defend himself, couldn't he..?

I noticed Plasmius Maximus laying on the floor. Okay, Vlad was in serious trouble...

I began sneaking away slowly. In my state, I wouldn't be able to fight anyone right now. I should get away, Vlad would just have to take care of his own trouble...

What was I thinking? Vlad had done everything he could to keep me happy, but the idiot I was, I had even refused to give him a proper answer on what I wanted for breakfast! It was about time to help out!

But I still wasn't strong enough to fight, how could I..?

Getting an idea I rushed to the mirror. Fortunately I could still see my reflection, the vampire thing hadn't made it invisible.

Concentrating I could feel... Nothing. It didn't work, it was hopeless...

No, I had to grow a pair and get moving!

Closing my eyes, I felt the well known sensation of transforming into the demon look-alike version of my alter ego. Perfect.

* * *

"We gave you a last chance Plasmius, but you refused. We'll find the papers ourselves, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR CREATOR!" Lifting an axe, the man prepared to chop the bruised billionaire's head off, but he was suddenly interrupted by an intimidating voice, coming from beyond the grave.

"Vlad... Vlad... What have you done to me... Vlad... You must pay... Monster... You have made me..."

Looking up the men noticed a horrifying looking ghost kid moving closer, dragging a slightly limp leg behind him. A pair of dead red eyes glared terrifyingly at the men, mostly at Mr. Masters on the floor. Screaming in fear, the attackers looked upon what seemed like the sad remains of Danny Phantom, the well known ghostly hero and archenemy of Vlad. Screaming in horror, they fled the house, leaving a shocked Vlad Masters to his fate.

Looking at me, horrified, Vlad began shaking. I quickly stood normally and ran over to him.

"Vlad! Oh God, are you okay?! Did they hurt you badly?! Do you need help? Should I call a doctor?" Picking him up from the floor, I suddenly remembered that Vlad had only seen the changes in my ghost half for a few seconds.

"It's okay Vlad, it's me. Danny. I just look like this in my ghosthalf. Are you gonna make it?" Vlad nodded, still shocked, trying to get up.

"I... I'm making it. How did you... how – Ow, that's my arm! – How did you change your voice like that..?!"

"Sorry. I don't know really... It just... happened... I can't explain it. Do you think it's some sort of ghost power? It'd be kind of awesome to be able to scare the hell out of people as a power!"

Vlad stumbled to his feet, leaning on my shoulder for support. "I don't know, but it might be possible. There are a lot of strange powers out there. And don't worry about me, when my powers return I'll be just fine."

"Glad to hear... Vlad?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Being rude like that. I care about you, I really do! I'm really happy about all what you're doing for me, but it's all just so... unreal. I'm sorry for acting like it didn't matter to me."

"You're more than forgiven. I really care about you too."

"Thanks."

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please help me to my room?"

"Sure, where is it?"

"... 7th floor."

"Oh God..."

* * *

DONE! Chapter is done, wait for more.

Writer's block is over. I'm excited.

I love you all and stuff. Byez!

- Shaddow


End file.
